


Fallen Angels

by SilentAlarm



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, F/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAlarm/pseuds/SilentAlarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami attempts to show Kyoko why killing familiars is important. Nothing is learned and the damage is irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> In most timelines, shortly after Kyoko becomes a Magical Girl, Mami (already a veteran) takes the novice Kyoko under her wing and the two become friends. When Kyoko loses everything, however, her newfound amorality and cynicism drive them apart. This is a timeline where Mami and Kyoko don't meet until after Kyoko has lost everything. Things play out slightly differently.

Tomoe Mami, sole protector of Mitakihara City, leaned on her musket and smiled wryly at her defeated foe. “Now that you’re no longer trying to kill me…let’s talk.”

Sakura Kyoko pulled and twisted and strained with all of her strength against the ribbons binding her, but they gripped her like a vise. “I was just trying to help you, you know!”

“Oh?” Mami raised an eyebrow.

“You were wasting your energy, fighting a familiar. You’re not gonna get a grief seed from it unless you let it turn into a witch first!”

“And what about everyone the familiar kills in the meantime?”

“That’s just too bad! Look, maybe you’ve been able to kill witches _and_ familiars—so far,” Kyoko added, a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “But sooner or later, all this ‘saving people’ and ‘fighting for justice’ crap is gonna catch up with you! And then…” Kyoko gave Mami a wicked grin as Mami’s smile faded. “You’re gonna be _so_ sorry.”

“You were given this incredible power—and you only want to use it for yourself? You have a responsibility as a Magical Girl—”

“Responsibility? Pfft, _as if_!” Almost instinctively, Kyoko tried to wave away Mami’s accusations, but the movement turned into an awkward jerk against the ribbons. Slightly embarrassed, she continued: “What did all those _normal_ people ever do for us?”

“If you just leave people to die, people who need your help...you're a disgrace to the Magical Girl name.” Mami grabbed Kyoko's soul gem and wrenched it from her chest. Kyoko's dress disintegrated back into her civilian clothes. “You're no better than a witch yourself.” She tossed the soul gem aside, into the gutter.

Kyoko glared back at Mami, her smugness giving way to defiance. Nobody talked to her like that, and _nobody_ manhandled her soul gem like that! “Who the _hell_ do you think you are? You don't know what I've been through! You have _no right_ to judge me!” As useless as it might have been, Kyoko continued to strain against her bonds. Her windbreaker was much slipperier than her Magical Girl dress, but the ribbons stuck to it like Velcro—somehow—and squeezed her as tightly as before.

“Don’t I?” came Mami’s reply, accompanied by another infuriating smile. 

Kyoko opened her mouth to respond, but the instant she did, another ribbon pulled itself between her teeth and wrapped around her head, over her mouth, several times.

“As a fellow Magical Girl…I think I _do_ have the right to judge you.”

_That doesn’t even mean anything! You were losing the argument and you know it!_ Kyoko thrashed in her bonds and screamed into the gag.

Mami turned away from Kyoko, ignoring her struggles. “Witches and familiars don't _just_ kill people, you know. Anywhere there's a barrier...everything around it is contaminated. The air is filled with misery and hopelessness. And that changes people. It spawns anger, hatred, violence...” Mami made a brief gesture, and the ribbons around Kyoko's ankles jerked apart, leaving her legs spread, no matter how much she fought to close them. 

“Towards pretty girls who can't defend themselves, a very specific kind of violence.”

Kyoko's eyes widened in horror just before another ribbon wrapped around them, stealing her sight from her. In a panic, she struggled harder against the ribbons, but they simply tightened around her in response, very nearly crushing the breath out of her. She tried to push the fear away, focus on her rage, her desperate desire to escape so she could _beat down_ this self-righteous bitch, but the thought refused to leave her mind: someone could easily come along, find her tied up like this, and...and...

“I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a city to protect. Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you later.” Kyoko could hear Mami's footsteps, her voice drifting away. “Maybe you'll have finally learned something by the time I come back.”

~

Minutes had passed. Maybe hours. Kyoko was alone, with her only company being the suffocating ribbons and a slowly building sense of dread that twisted her stomach into knots. She had struggled furiously against the ribbons, but all that had done was exhaust her. Sweat poured down her body. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. She sucked air desperately through her nose and tried not to think about how helpless she was.

“The hell is _that_?”

She heard footsteps. Coming towards her.

_No. Please be noticing something else. No no no no no no no_

“Hey there, girl. Waiting for someone?”

Kyoko shook her head wildly. “Nuhh! _Nuhh!!_ ”

The voice was closer now. A lot closer. “You sure? You look so lonely, just there all by yourself...” The voice trailed off. Kyoko could feel her jean shorts being unbuttoned and unzipped.

Sure, she'd had to deal with punks. She was a teenage girl wandering around the city at night, looking for witches. She got all kinds of propositions. “Hey, I got somethin' for ya!” “How much for oral?” “Yo, back that ass up!” It pissed her off, yeah, but she usually felt better after she knocked their sorry asses out.

Not this time. She couldn't even _move_.

_Hey, God? I know we haven't talked much since Dad went crazy, but if you get me out of this, I promise I'll start being a good Christian girl again, I'll go to church and I'll say all the Hail Marys and Our Fathers and whatever else you want, just—please just save me!_

In the darkness, she could feel her panties being pulled down, could feel calloused fingers probing her most intimate regions...

_Please, God...if you're really out there...I don't want this!_

Kyoko felt something slick brush against her slit. She didn't try to stop herself from crying. She sobbed pitifully into the gag, and tears began to leak out from underneath her blindfold.

_Please..._

The first thrust ended any possibility of Kyoko rekindling her faith.

She wasn't ready, at _all_ , and whatever meager lubrication he was using—probably just his spit—wasn't nearly enough. With each thrust, it felt like she was being torn apart from the inside—even more so when she felt a sudden, stabbing pain, somehow even worse than all the _other_ pain she felt, followed by the unmistakable warm trickle of blood...

“Oh, you're a virgin,” her attacker said, slowing to a stop but not sounding terribly surprised or interested. “...Well, you _were_.” He started again almost immediately.

She couldn't think about anything besides the pain. She tried and tried to block it out, but it overwhelmed her. It hurt...it hurt _so much_...he was inside her, inside her most private place, pounding in and out and in and out and _someone please make it stop!!_

It didn't stop.

~

“Ohhhhh—oh _fuuuck_ ,” Kyoko's assailant moaned as he tensed up, then collapsed on top of her. She felt another warm, sticky fluid begin to mix with her blood, and had to fight back the urge to vomit. The worst of the pain started to fade, but in its place was an overwhelming feeling of violation. She felt like a broken toy, used up and worthless. She couldn't even bring herself to struggle against the ribbons any longer—there was no strength left in her body. “Damn, that was _good_ ,” the man muttered, his stomach pushing against her with each heaving breath.

_You...you bastard...if I wasn't tied up, I'd cut off your dick and shove it down your throat so you choke on it!_

Kyoko ran through her revenge fantasy again and again in her mind, as if wanting it hard enough could make it happen. Revenge felt like the only reason not to just curl up and die. After everything that had happened, if she didn't have her hatred, she'd have no reason to go on living...

~

Kyoko was a pitiful sight—lying bruised on the pavement, naked from the waist down, blood and semen slowly trickling from between her legs. Mami strolled up to her and flicked her wrist. The ribbons over Kyoko's eyes and mouth fell away; she blinked, trying to adjust to seeing the light again.

Mami smiled at her captive. “So, have you learned your lesson?”

Kyoko's lower lip quivered even as she glared at Mami with hateful, reddened eyes. “You...you _monster_...”

“Oh? You're the one who was willing to let familiars run free, no matter what the cost to others was...”

Something in Kyoko snapped. “Don't you _dare_ try to act all high and mighty!” she screamed, as loudly as she could. Everyone out in the street could probably hear her. She didn't care. “You hypocrite, you _bitch!_ You—you—I'll _never_ forgive you! _NEVER!_ ” Kyoko's voice cracked, and what started out as furious became pathetic instead. Kyoko hated it. She hated herself for it. She hated _her_ for what she had done. She hated _him_ , whoever he was, for what _he_ had done. She wanted to die. She wanted everyone to die.

She had started crying again. She turned away in shame and disgust; she couldn't see the light fading from her soul gem, but she wouldn't have cared anyways.

Apparently, though, Mami _did_ care. She tapped a grief seed against Kyoko's failing soul gem, then tossed it to Kyubey. “I can't have you dying on me, can I? At least not while you can fight witches.

“ _And_ familiars,” Mami added with a pointed look. “Right?”

Kyoko didn't respond.

Mami sighed. “At the very least...are you going to stay out of my way?”

Kyoko didn't respond.

“If you don't promise you'll stay out of my way, then I really have no choice but to leave you here.

“And this time, I won't come back.”

Kyoko's face blanched and her stomach churned at the prospect of being left like this for any longer. She wondered if anyone would bother to save her; she knew she couldn't save herself. Slowly, she stammered out, “I...I promise...”

_I hope you die. I hope a witch tears you open and you die screaming in agony. And I hope no one even cares that you're gone._

“I'll hold you to that promise, then. You probably want to go home and clean up, so I'll let you go—once I'm far enough away that I know you won't follow me.”

Mami started to walk away. “You have until tomorrow night to get out of _my_ city. If I see you around here after tomorrow...” she shot a glance over her shoulder and smiled one of her innocent-looking smiles. “You know what I'll do.

“It's a shame, you know. If you hadn't been so stubborn...we could have been friends.”

For once, Kyoko realized, the girl didn’t sound patronizing or condescending. She sounded…

Lonely?

~

**Several months later**

Miki Sayaka almost didn't notice the two men sharing the train car with her; she was completely absorbed in her thoughts.

_Ever since I made that stupid contract, my life's been one idiotic mistake after another. I threw away the boy I loved. I threw away my best friend. I threw away my_ soul _. I thought I was fighting for what I believed in...what have I got to show for it? What do I have left?_

“Hey, did I ever tell you about that thing, like, a year ago?”

“Lotta things happened a year ago, man.”

“So, it's, like, midnight, and I'm up by the docks. Pretty buzzed. And I see something in an alley, and I go take a look, and it's this girl, just, like, lying there, wrapped up in ribbons like, fuckin', like a Christmas present or something. Like Christmas in July. Weirdest fuckin' thing.”

“You sure you weren't just imagining all this?”

“Dude, I wasn't _that_ drunk.”

“...Was she hot?”

“Hell yeah! I mean, it was hard to see with all the ribbons and shit in the way, I couldn't see her eyes, or her mouth, you know, too many ribbons, and her tits weren't, they weren't, like, _huge_ , but her legs? And her ass? _Damn_.”

“...Did you bang her?”

“ _Dude_. Do you even have to _ask_? _Hell yeah_! You would not _believe_ how tight this bitch was. Like, fuckin', like a clamp. And she was just, like—”

“Hey, you.” Sayaka took a step forward. “That girl you were talking about.”

“Huh?” The two men weren't sure what to make of the schoolgirl standing in front of them. Something about her just seemed...off.

“Do you ever wonder what happened to her? After that night?”

“You're, like, in middle school, kid. You should be home in bed.”

Sayaka's voice was level. She couldn't feel anger anymore. She couldn't even remember what anger felt like. “I bet she still wakes up in the middle of the night, crying. If she ever has a boyfriend, I bet she'll be terrified of him touching her. Maybe she'll never have a boyfriend. Because she's too scared. Because of what you did to her. But that doesn't matter, does it? Because she was 'tight'. Because it felt good when you raped her.

“Tell me...”

_There are things worse than witches in this world._

“Is this world even worth protecting?”

_I swore I would fight them until I couldn't fight any longer._

“What have I been fighting for all this time?”

_That's all I'm good for, isn't it?_

“Answer me. Right now.”

_Killing monsters._

“Come on, tell me...or else...”

“Hey, wait!” one of the men shouted. “Don't—”


End file.
